poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5
The Irelanders' Adventures of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 is the 1st YIFM/Hot Wheels crossover made by Connor Lacey. The Irelanders meets WALL-E. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot One day driving out in the Salt Flats, expert driver Vert Wheeler comes across a dimension called a Battle Zone, where he meets a life form called a Sentient named Sage. Together, they assemble a racing team equipped with state-of-the-art weaponized vehicles to compete against the robotic Sark and the beast-like Vandals in the Battle Zones for the devices that control the zones called Battle Keys to determine the fate of Earth. Battle Force 5 lives on the planet Earth at Vert's garage/race circuit at a town called Handler's Corners. When Tornado-like portals called Storm Shocks appear, they provide access to dimensions in the Multiverse called Battle Zones. All Battle Zones have a Battle Key that allows access to the home world of the ones who accessed the Zone through Storm Shocks. This obligates Battle Force 5 to secure the Keys before the Vandals or the Sark in prevention of them taking over Earth. The Battle Zones were created by the Sentients. There are two types of Sentients: Blue and Red. The two types lived on two separate Homeworlds as rivals, until the blue homeworld was taken over by the Vandals. Throughout the story, Battle Force 5 encounter situations that make them access the Vandal, Sark, and Sentient homeworlds. At the end of season 2, the Sentient war ends and Krytus and his team are banished. The Blue and Red Sentients are united once again. But in the background Rawkus recounts that the Ancient Ones have awakened. Now Battle Force 5 have to challenge this new threat as well as the Alpha Code and the Green Sark (of which Zemerik is one) in the feature movie, Full Revolution. Episode List Season 1 * "Starting Line" * "Gearing Up" * "Common Cold War" * "Basic Training" * "Missing in Action" * "Junkyard Dogged" * "Behind Enemy Lines" * "My Man, Zug" * "Frenemy" * "Man Down" * "Artificial Intelligence" * "Double Down" * "The Chosen One" * "StormShocker" * "Cage Match" * "Glitchin" * "Cold as Ice" * "Mag Wheels" * "Time Out" * "Artifact Attack" * "Swarmed" * "Gladiators" * "Spinning Out" * "Mobi 3.0" * "Axis of Evil" (Parts 1 and 2) Season 2 (Fused) * "Ascent of the Red Sentients" (Parts 1 and 2) * "Battleship 5" * "Uprising" * "The Power of Resistance" * "The Crimson One" * "Spawn Hunters" * "Found!...and Lost" * "Deep Freeze" * "Lord of the Kharamanos" * "Fusion Confusion" * "Mouth of the Dragon" * "Full Throttle" * "Stone Cold Warrior" * "The Shadow Zone" * "Hunt for the Magmatrox" * "Sol Survivor" * "The Blue Tide" * "Legacy" * "Shadow Runners" * "Blast from the Past" * "Grimian's Secret" * "Better Off Red" * "Get Zemerik" * "Rumble in the Jungle" * "Unite and Strike!" Season 3 * "Full Revolution" (Parts 1 and 2) (Released only in Spain and known as Total Revolution) * "Ancient Darkness" (Parts 1 and 2) * "Cold Alliance" * "Evolution" * "The Architect" * "Dino-Disaster" Trivia * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Lord Mantid, Buguese, Larva P. Grasshop, Beerain, Stags, the Invectid army, Naga, Hal G, Twelve Orders, Mag Mel, Razenoid, Anubias, Sellon, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor will guest star in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Sage, the Sark, the Vandals, the Bakugan, the Mechtagan and the Battle Spiders. * In the end of the series, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov and Sage will join Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures.